Evolutions
by Sara Loui
Summary: Series of Pre tribe vignettes of various characters from The Tribe. Please R&R.
1. Top Hat

_Disclaimer - Don't own any rights to the chrcaters or serie 'The Tribe'. Certainly don't make an money from these fics_

**_The making of a pyromaniac_**

"Time for practice, now" said the voice of the shadow standing over him. It was gruff, sinister and unwilling to negotiate. It was the same voice, which had woken him as far back as he, could remember.

It was a fresh early morning, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and yet the camp was already full of activity. Everyone had a job to do, whether it was caring for the animals, preparing early breakfasts or perfecting techniques. It was the usual routine, one, which had gone on for the whole of his life. He knew no different, neither did the other his age.

As he stood and followed the man into the fields, where a few others straggled along behind, he pondered on the curse of showing talent at an early age. It had brought this whole routine upon him, as soon as he had shown promise, what had been an enjoyable activity in childhood became the bane of his life. Early morning wake up, exercise, breakfast back in the field for practice, lunch, more practice. He was being honed to perform, along with the other children he lived with. They were travellers, and more importantly, performers, a family, a circus.

As time passed, he perfected routine, which was added to, and life became more monotonous. Routines grew more extreme, wild and entertaining. And he'd have to perfect it all over again with new additions, new moves, new daring prospects to make the crowd shout in awe. Make the mothers cover their eyes in fear, the fathers guffaw in praise, and cause the children to dream that perhaps one day they could twist, turn, somersault and be as daring as the people they saw in front of them.

But routine was halted somewhere along the way. He couldn't pinpoint the time when things started to change. In fact at first it was so slight he didn't notice, but less people came to the shows. The usual round route they travelled changed and they avoided certain areas, the city became off limits. First one caravan would stop travelling and then another, until the whole group was grounded and a fear hung in the air. The shadow and voice no longer bade him to awake and practice and he watched as his family grew old over few short weeks.

Eventually no-one came for the dead, and so as weeks passed, they held their own funerals. He watched fascinated as fires burned through the night and days, flames spreading eerie light over fields where he'd once practised with others. Young bodies no longer lithely arched over fields in weird concoctions of twists and turns. Now fire took its place and it danced a merry dance of its own.

He would sit for hours on fences overlooking the funeral pyres as more dead burned, people he'd had to help carry and place on wood he'd had to gather, and burn by flames he'd started. It was intoxicating, hypnotising, how something so small, could grow and consume so much and cause so much destruction. Word spread eventually to his small part of the world. The virus as it became known had wiped out the entire world's adult population.

As he placed his father on the funeral pyre, and light a piece of wood to burn the body, he vowed to continue on. A New World was beginning and he was determined to carry on the works and traditions of the people he had come from. He understood the power he now could take control of; his father had been a powerful man in this small society which they all played a part in. And as the son, he would take on the same power.

The others who had practised in the fields with him, had grown up with him, each with their own arts to offer and be adored turned to him for guidance. And who was he to turn away such talent and willing subjects. And so he left the place of childhood memory, he'd leave it all behind, live his own life. He'd been honed and trained with skill and cunning and he would put it to good use. Armed with few keepsakes of his fathers, ringmaster tails walking stick and top hat he led his tribe forward, to make their identity known in this strange New World.


	2. Amber

_**The making of a natural born leader**_

"Alright, give us the ball back and we promise you can have it in he next break time"

It was a reasonable proposition. At least in her mind and ever one to speak her mind and be reasonable, she was doing what she did best. As always there was always a moment of surprise in her head when other people didn't think so. The boy kept his hands firmly wrapped around the ball and refused to pass it over.

"Come on Tommy, you promised us we could have it through this playtime" she protested. Boys could really be very irritating and obnoxious when they wanted to be. "Look give us it now and we'll let you have it tomorrow morning break as well as this afternoons"

She was beginning to lose patience and the other girls were getting impatient also. She didn't like to lose her temper, if a quiet compromise could be found, she was always determined to find it. Tommy seemed to be weakening as she spoke, hands on hips, shoulders back, head held high, unafraid. Tommy Becker had a habit of getting physical when he wanted to be. It wasn't the first time she'd had to stand up against him when it came to sharing things throughout school break times.

"This afternoon, tomorrow morning and lunchtime breaks"

"No fair, it's the only decent ball," piped up a voice behind

"Fine" she smiled ignoring the voice behind her, feeling a little jubilant at her negotiation. Ok it could have gone better but she'd succeeded in her goal. There were plenty of other activities to do the rest of the day and the next day. It was the principal of the thing.

Inside her teacher watched with a smile and shook her head in usual disbelief at the affair. Here on the school campus, the politics of seven-year-olds were always fascinating to watch, especially when Amber Thompson was involved.

"Hey Amber, you busy after school?"

Amber paused dragging books from her locker and peered round the side of the open locker door to see Dal leaning beside it, skates hung about his neck.

"Sorry Dal, can't go to the Skate Park tonight. My dad isn't doing too good," she said quietly

"Yours either?" mumbled Dal

Both their mothers had fallen victim to the virus already and after a time now there fathers had both become susceptible to the plague which was wiping out what seemed like the entire world.

Amber closed her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder, skates hanging by their laces in her hand. The halls were starting to become less crowded and fewer kids turned up for school. Teachers were now scarce and more and more kids were being taken off to various camps, as parents became too weak to care for them. Eventually there would be no one at the camps to care for him or her either. She and Dal were of the few whose families hadn't sent them away citing that the few last days they had, they would spend them together.

"Actually I was just wondering if I could walk home with you, don't feel much like going to the Skate Park these days"

"Sure of course" nodded Amber.

They left the school campus together, with a few other kids who still turned up. Amber wondered why she bothered going herself, but it got her out of the house, which was slowly turning into one of death. Dal was in the year below her school wise, but they'd been neighbours for years and his father had become her family's doctor. Although in the recent months, he'd been unable to help them, after eventually falling victim to the virus himself.

They walked silently for a few streets; the buses no longer ran, as there wasn't anybody to drive them. Most of the roads and streets were now empty and desolate and if it was lonely here, in the cities outer limits, Amber often thought about how lonely and desolate the city must feel. She had not ventured near it for months. Most of the time they got around on their skates now, to the various set up points around which provided food and medication for the surrounding areas. The faces they now saw on the streets were all kids her own age or younger. Few over seventeen or eighteen appeared, and she found it strange and ominous that eventually she'd be one of the oldest people to populate the planet. It wasn't the type of thought she pondered on for long.

"Amber," Dal paused, but Amber stayed silent. Dal liked his short silences, and she knew he was setting himself up to ask a question about the future. That's all he talked about mostly these days, preferring not to reflect on the past or the situation of the present "When it's all over, we're going to stick with each other right?"

"Course Dal, you know we are. We've already talked about this haven't we?"

"Yeah I know, I just...I was thinking...I want to head for the country"

"The country?" asked Amber as they turned along another desolate road

"Yeah, I want to get away from all this. Start out somewhere new, a fresh new start. I was thinking maybe I could start a farm up...somehow"

"Somewhere new sounds pretty good at the moment Dal" sighed Amber "The country it is then"

"Really, I mean, you'll go to the country with me?"

"Well of course, we promised to stick together right?"

"Yeah"

"Right now though, these next few weeks or however long I have with my dad, I'm going to make them as memorable and comfortable as I can. I won't be at school tommorow Dal. It's time to stop avoiding the inevitable, I have to stay home and look after him. I want to remember some of the past with him, the happier times. I think you should do the same"

"So this is our last day of school?"

"Guess so"

"Guess I shouldn't have left my spare wheels in my locker then"

Amber smiled weakly as Dal gave a small smile of his own. They continued on in silence until they reached Amber's house.

"I guess I'll see you later then" shrugged Dal as Amber started up her drive "Say hi to your dad for me"

"Yeah, I will thanks Dal, say hi to yours for me too" replied Amber "And keep in touch ok, phones are still working for now"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

It was two weeks before her father took a turn for the worst. Amber shared memories of past vacations, parties, family moments as she watched him slip away, haggard and weak. She sat by his bedside into the early hours of a bright warm morning.

"Amber?" he said weakly, his voice barely a whisper

"Yes, I'm here dad" she leaned down over him and spoke gently.

"Amber my girl, my beautiful girl" his voice cracked through weakness and emotion. Amber swallowed back the lump in her throat "Amber, there's something I want you to have"

Glancing down she noticed his fingers gently move on his chest to reveal a ring which he'd been holding on for the past few days. She took it into her hand and pressed her palm to his.

"Your mother gave it to me, and I want you to have it"

"Of course dad, of course" Amber blinked back tears as she watched her father eyes smile up at her despite his weak form.

"My beautiful child, how I wish I could see you grow up into the woman I know your going to be. Strong, determined, caring and carrying such a large open heart on her sleeve"

Amber smiled and wiped a runaway tear from her cheek as he spoke.

"Ssh dad, you'll make me blush" she said softly but her father didn't seem to hear her

"Such a strong independent young woman, promise me you'll never change" his voice was growing weaker and quieter as he spoke

"I promise dad, I promise"

"Never become anything other than what and who your are"

"Ssh dad ssh"

Amber pressed a kiss to his forehead as he mumbled words to her

"I love you Amber, you and your mother were my world. Never forget how much we loved you"

"I know dad, I know"

Amber voice cracked as he started to drift away, eyes staring into some distant void

"We love you so much, you've made us so proud"

"I love you too dad, love you both so much"

Within six months, there was no one left but feral kids roaming the streets. For a time she and Dal spent their days gathering belongings and planning the future, as changes came and kids formed 'tribes'. Amber harkened it back to the beginning of time, when tribes roamed the earth and eventually evolved to the world they now lived in. Well now they were the population of the earth, and things seemed to have come full circle. And with full circle came new dangers and new rules to live by. Survival had become the new way of life.

And so she and Dal set their plan into action. Nine months after they had buried their fathers and could stand the abandoned streets no longer, nor the danger of the gangs and tries which roamed the outer limits, they put Dal's plan to action. They would travel through the city to the country and make a new life for themselves.


	3. Zandra & Glen

_**The Making of a Drama Queen**_

By the time she was four she had a unique perspective of the world, and it was that of dolls, pretty pink items and glittering jewels. She was an only child and her parents lavished love and wealth upon her, she was their world and they filled it with all the things a little four-year girl could ever dream of.

By the time she was eight she was adept to throwing lavish tea parties in her backyard where she and her friends would play dress up and pretend to be princesses, putting on amateur talent shows for their parents. It was a pleasant and spoiled way of life, and she knew no different.

By the time she was twelve, the dolls were slowly being replaced with makeup, hairstyles and the latest boy discussion. Her interests changed as she grew from little innocent girl to young woman and the spoiled childhood gave way to spoiled nature, a young woman who was able to manipulate her loving parents with a flutter of eyelids and pouting mouth.

When she turned fifteen, boys, fashion, makeup and gossip were her life. Gone was the small child, lost in worlds of princesses waiting for their knight in shining armour the knights had been replaced by the latest guy on the block. At school she played in the popular circles with the other popular girls, at night she went to parties. At weekends she shopped and went to sleepovers.

"Hey Zan"

Zandra looked over the page of the magazine she was reading as she sunbathed in her backyard. Glen was already climbing over the fence and heading towards her. They'd been neighbours all their life and had been close friends throughout.

"Oh hey Glen" she managed to smile, as she flicked the page of her magazine. Glen was great to talk to, she even allowed herself to flirt with him now and then, for practice only though. But as of late, Glen had been paying her more attention than usual and she really wasn't interested.

"You up to anything tonight?" Glen asked, sitting on a sun longer nearby.

"Not much, I'm meeting up with the girls later...why, you know about any parties I don't?" if there was a party to be going to Zandra would know about it, but it was always good to check that something hadn't been arranged that was worthy or her attention

"Not so much a party...but there may be something you may be interested in" replied Glen with a small smile.

Zandra eyed him over the magazine once more before placing it down on her stomach and giving him her full attention.

"Oh yeah?" she probed "What?"

"What time you meeting the girls?" asked Glen not giving anything away

"About seven" replied Zandra

"Where?" asked Glen

"Outside Cosmos, come on Glen give, what's going on tonight?"

"I'll meet you outside of Cosmos at seven and you can find out for yourself"

"Glen" Zandra rolled her eyes at him once more "Don't waste my time, you really think if there was something interesting going on tonight that I'd be relying on you to tell me what"

"Fine don't me" shrugged Glen standing "Course it involves guys, probably a party, all very hush hush. Total need to know basis"

"And I'm out of the loop?" mocked Zandra

"In this case yeah" smiled Glen heading back to his yard "I'll see you at cosmos, you can come with me or tell me to rack off...see you at seven. I probably don't have to tell you to, dress up for the night"

At seven that same evening, she met up with her friends outside of Cosmos, their usual meeting place. She'd already spread the word about dressing up more than usual after explaining to each one of them in detail her conversation with Glen. They all mutually agreed that they'd go see what Glen was talking about, and if it turned out to be a wild goose chase, at least they'd had the excuse to dress up.

"Ah ladies"

"Hey Glen" said a few of the group. Zandra folded her arms and eyed him

"Well Glen, we're willing to go along with you to wherever for now. This better not be a waste of time"

"Would I waste your time Zan?" grinned glen

"Do I need to answer that?" Zandra replied

"Well then lets go"

Glen pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a few waiting cars

"Your carriages await"

Climbing into the cars, they set off to their unknown destination. They travelled outside of the city outer limits where they lived, further into the country, until soon they began passing fewer houses. Eventually the cars pulled up outside a few abandoned warehouses.

"Glen?"

"Come on, come on, trust me" said Glen, ushering Zandra and her friends towards one of the buildings. She could hear noise coming from the inside, and a small door opened on the side of the building to let them all in. Inside, was a hustle and bustle of activity, and shouts and yells filled the large room, as well as music blaring out continuously in a steady beat?

"A rave, you brought us to a rave?" groaned Zandra to Glen. She'd been to a few, and found they were more trouble than there worth

"Not just any rave" yelled Glen into her ear, "Come on, let's get you gals a drink, before the fun starts"

Soon, drinks in hand from a less than trustworthy looking vendor, Zandra found herself and her friends being propelled towards stalls which had been set up at the other end of the warehouse, away from the louder, music blaring mob. The stalls surrounded a small empty space, where two spotlights beamed down to eerily light it up.

"Glen?"

"Just wait"

The stalls filled up, against the background of the head thumping music and drone of voices. A hush fell upon the stalls, as two figures appeared in the empty space beneath them, and without warning Zandra found herself watching a full on fight happening before her.

"Streetfighters? You brought me to watch street fighters"

Street fighting was a growing craze, in fact it had become a new 'clique' in schools all over the place. Of course Zandra had her eye on a choice few of them in her school, they certainly kept themselves toned and always looked great, until they came into school with a busted up face or some lethal looking wound about their body.

"Hey, don't try and deny that you wouldn't be interested in a few of them" threw back Glen as the crowd cheered around them at the ongoing fight below.

Zandra had to give it to him; she was intrigued, more so by the fact that the two guys fighting at the moment certainly was high up on her cute factor.

"They go to our school?" she yelled back to Glen, who merely grinned a 'I told you you'd enjoy it' smile back to her. Zandra took a sip of her drink and smiled at her friend next to her who had perked up as another guy stepped into the ring as one stumbled injured from it.

It was late when the crowd started to disband; Glen warned them that they'd have to leave soon in order to make sure they could get lifts back from the guys who had brought them all. Zandra found she had a new found taste for the Streetfighters, although had been completely repulsed by the few girls who had taken a shot at it, taking on guys as well as girls. Why would anyone want to put themselves through that when they could just date a guy to fight for you?

As they walked back to the cars, Glen stopped to chat with a few of the victorious fighters who had escaped with minor injuries from their antics.

"Hey Guys, great show you put on in there"

"Ah Glen" one approached a sinister look on his face "How goes the betting master"

"With your fighting Lex, moneys coming in great" replied Glen

"So where my cut?"

Zandra eyed the guy up, he was tall, certainly had a nice body, dark hair, dark eyes. She gave her best pout and shot him a flirtatious look as he stood over Glen.

"Got it right here Lex" said Glen, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket.

Lex took the wad from him with a smile and started counting through it.

"Who's your friend?" he asked as he counted through the money, not glancing Zandra's way

"This is Zandra, thought I'd bring her along, show her what you guys are all about"

"You enjoy the show?" asked Lex, looking over at Zandra. She watched as his eyes travelled over her face and down her body.

"A couple of boys fighting in a ring, it makes a girls night" she shot over to him "Come on Glen, I want to get home"

Zandra always knew what card to play and she'd seen all the looks and moves before. She had a feeling playing the hard to get card, would get her further. She certainly would like to get to know Lex a little better. She planned on asking Glen more about him in private. For now though, she wanted to get back in time for her curfew before her parents tried to impose a grounding, she really was too tired to wrangle herself out of one.

Within the next few months, Zandra and her friends got to know a few more of the Streetfighters. Zandra still played hard to get but learned more about Lex and his friend as well as attending more of the 'streetfight' raves. But as she entered the dark world of raving and Streetfighters, darkness also started to spread about her world. A virus had come, and at first no one knew what it was, and eventually it was too late. Lex and others were sent away to camps, although no one knew where or why at first. Her parents grew sick, but refused to send their only daughter away and Zandra watched her once perfect world slipping from her and shattering into a thousand pieces.

She and Glen were left alone, and she was afraid. Her once close crowd of friends had been sent away, or had left as fighting and chaos became the norm of the streets. Zandra wanted her world back; she didn't want to face this new reality. She wanted her jewels and fashion; she wanted the glitter and parties. She wanted her parents and they're lavishing praise. She wanted her knight in shining armour, and he came in a form, in a wicked twisted way that this new life, which had presented it. Lex returned for them a friend in tow, and they left their small part of the world for the city, because Lex had notions of power and control and Zandra, vulnerable and alone, following him into the strange unknown.


	4. Lex

_(Lex's story ties in with Zandra & Glens story)_

**The Making of a Survivor**

At a young age, he'd learned to ignore the noise of a drunken father arriving home in the early hours of the morning creating unseen havoc in the kitchen, living room or bathroom. He'd shut out the yells of abuse at a scared mother unable to come to a decision to leave the man and take her boy out of a bad situation or throw the drunk out of her home and out of their lives.

When he turned eleven things had changed, he was hardened to the world, hardened to society and living was about himself and no one else. Survival meant getting along by any means necessary. In recent years his father had become a strange, twisted role model for how to prepare himself for the world. Even in drunken stupor the old man seemed to have some knowledgeable advice to pass onto him and he found himself drinking in every word and storing it up.

School was unnecessary; he didn't enjoy it, so why bother attending. It became a place he attended only out of pure boredom of roaming the streets and getting into fights with whoever seemed to have a problem with him roaming through their turf. He didn't read, not a problem, who needed books, he understood the basics of maths, why bother knowing what the meaning of pi was. Geography bored him, he knew his place in the world and he'd go wherever his feet took him when he could finally break free. History was a subject he enjoyed, wars fought over the centuries, various warlords, people with vision, powers fighting against powers, alliances made and broken.

That was how it was on the streets, as he grew older and more street wise he learned nothing had changed; history repeated itself on every corner, in every alley way, power against power. At fifteen he was a known street fighter; it was a way of making money, of gaining recognition and respect. He also found it was a way to vent anger, frustration, which sometimes welled up inside him on the low days when he realised what kind of life he'd already led. A drunken father and a frightened mother leaving him no choice but to learn how to survive and look out for number one. His father had given him a taste for the alcohol, he knew now why the man drank it, it helped numb the despair and gave you the strength to look face the next day.

"Lex," came the timid call of his mother from below.

Opening his eyes he squinted through a haze of boozy stupor and growled at the interruption of a deep sleep.

"Lex, there's someone here to speak with you," his mother called through his door having climbed the flight of stairs to see if he'd woken up.

"Tell them to rack off, I'm asleep," muttered Lex, before turning in his bed, dragging his pillow with him and covering his head.

"Lex, you really should be getting up," his mother replied through the door. "I've already brought your friend inside, they are waiting downstairs. Please Lex, your fathers in the house and I'd prefer to not cause a scene."

Lex groaned and threw his pillow off his head to the floor before sitting up.

"Fine I'm up, I'll be down in a moment," he replied huffily pulling on his trousers and scouting around his floor for any kind of shirt.

He scooted down the stairs to find his mother apologising profusely to the visitor about the state of the living room and would they like a drink while they waited. Walking into the living room he saw Glen sitting with a smug look on his face, shaking his head at his mothers offer.

"Oh it's you," Lex said before giving his mother a look as she left into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lex," Glen replied in a cheery voice.

She cast him a look of hope that they'd be leaving the house, his father didn't like to be disturbed from his sleep, he'd had another long night. Lex considered staying in and causing some noise but he knew it would only bring problems for his mother and no matter how irritating the woman could be, he wouldn't cause any trouble for her. His father was bad enough after particularly long nights of drinking.

Pulling on a pair of boots and grabbing a jacket on the way out of the door, he and Glen exited the house.

"So what is so important that you just had to come to my house and wake me up?" Lex muttered as they wandered along the street.

"New fight site has been arranged, thought you'd be interested," Glen replied.

"Anyone interesting going?" Lex asked, the last street fight rave that had been arranged had been a disappointment considering the fighters who had attended.

"Rumours are that fighters from Sector four and eight are going to attend," Glen replied knowing that would garner a bit more of Lex's attention.

Glen was the go too guy when it came to the street fights. He was on the ball when it came to where they would be held, usually along with a rave of some sort and set outside the city, in remote locations where the police probably wouldn't turn up until the last moment. Glen was also adept at taking in bets and he and Lex had a partnership of sorts, Lex fought, Glen took on the bets and they each took a cut of the takings, along with a few other fighters Lex fought alongside. Different sectors had their own fighters and so far only a few had fought each other, but sector four were rumoured to have some pretty decent fighters which offered up a bit of a challenge which Lex was certainly interested in taking on.

"Who else is interested?" he asked Glen, wondering who he'd be fighting alongside with.

"Well we got Jake on board, Theo, possibly Stella if that ankle of hers doesn't give her anymore trouble. It ain't on until next Friday so there's a good chance she'll be able to fight by then. Was gonna go see Skye and Adam after you. I reckon you come onboard they'll definitely go."

Lex pondered on the idea, sector four, if the rumours were true, would put up a decent fight. Sector eight they could take on easily enough, but with not knowing sector four fighters well enough anything could happen, they'd definitely need Skye and Adam especially if Stella couldn't fight. But still they were the best fighters of the sector, most of the others were good, but not that good and to take on sector four, it would be best to put forward the best and scout them out before anymore fights were arranged. Most of the fighters would attend but names of fighters would be put forward prior to the event and not everyone fought the same night.

"So come on man, what do you say?" Glen asked becoming impatient. "This is gonna be one big night, plenty of money to be made."

"Yeah I'm up for it, as long as we get Skye and Adam, else there ain't no point, especially if we're not sure Stel will be fighting."

"Man I hope she is up for it, this ain't the kind of fight she wants to miss out on," Glen said.

Arrangements had been made and the good news was that Stella was up and about practising and working out along side them the week of the fight. There was a certain attraction about her that Lex had fallen for the first time they'd been introduced, but no matter how much attention he gave her, or how much he tried to show off in front of her, she wouldn't bite and his attention went unheeded. She was looking for nothing but friendship from him and nothing was going to change her mind about that.

The night of the rave came about and Lex drove the five of them to the large empty warehouse a few miles out of the city, which would be hosting the event. By the time they arrived the crowds were already gathering, various sectors there to have a good time as well as show their support to various fighting groups.

"Looks like its going to be a busy night," Lex said as they parked up and exited the car. Inside the warehouse music could already be heard, the rave was well underway.

"As long as the cops don't show up," replied Jake.

"The cops have been more lax these days, too much trouble going on in the city it seems." Stella mused as they left the car and entered by a side door before being directed to a backroom by someone who looked like they knew what was going on. "So is Glen turning up tonight?"

"Said he was arriving later," Lex shrugged in reply as they looked about the small room they'd been directed to, to await the fighting to start.

"Ah, you guys decided to arrive," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see a familiar figure standing, clipboard in hand.

"Better late than never Sam," Skye replied with a crack of her knuckles. "Which other sectors have shown up?"

Sam gave a grin and a wink over to her before leaning on the door post and looking at the clipboard in his hand

"Four, eight, ten, eleven," he said, scribbling something down and muttering mostly to himself. "You guys are sector two, that makes all five arranged sectors. You guys ready?"

"As always," Jake replied, eager to start a fight. They were all eager to see what the sector four fighters were made of.

"Can you give us a heads up on what to expect from these sector four guys?" Stella asked, always one to take advantage of a situation if she could.

"They seem pretty cocky, whether that's down to the way they fight or over confidence is another thing," Sam replied. "They've got one - Ebony- she seems a little feisty, seems to think she's got something to prove, five fighters in all, same ages as you guys. Not seen them fight myself so I suggest you go easy at first and see what they're made of."

Looking at his watch he stood up and yelled down the corridor at a kid running past him.

"Tell 'em they've got ten minutes before the fight starts," he said before looking back into the room. "You got ten minutes, good luck, I've got money riding on you guys, so make sure you win at least a few rounds."

With that he left them to finish off other arrangements. Sam was older than most of the fighters, but knew it was where easy gambling money could be made, young kids eager to fight and more kids eager to watch made a powerful combination when it came to betting. He provided places to fight, was given fees by the various sectors, it was a black market, he got vendors for drinks, DJ's for the rave, if there was anything someone needed you could guarantee Sam or one of his 'associates' could get it for you.

The ten minutes passed quickly and a kid came to tell them the fight was ready to begin. The music was already winding down and the crowds were starting to spread out into the stalls set up, looking for perfect vantage points to watch. The five stood at a side entrance into the small arena in the middle of the stalls, as crowds of kids starting chanting for their favourites and sectors.

"I'm guessing that's them," Stella yelled over the growing noise as they looked across the small open space to the opposite side. A small group stood there staring straight back looking smug and un-impressed.

"That's it?" Jake grinned mockingly, "I was thinking, tall, giant wrestlers the way people have been going on about these guys."

"They may not look much, but it's usually these ones we gotta be careful about. Sam was right, she looks like she wants to take on the whole crowd," Stella observed looking at the young woman at the forefront of the group, hands on hips, back straight looking smugly at the crowd.

"You want to go for it, or shall I?" Adam asked her.

"Oh please, allow me," Stella grinned, "I need any help, you're my backup."

"Well looky what we got here," Lex said, having taken his eyes off the sector four entrants, to look at the other sectors. "If it ain't Billy Boy and his friends."

"Didn't he have enough last time?" Adam smirked, remembering the last time they'd come up against some of the sector eleven fighters.

"Obviously not."

"Looks like I'm going in first," Lex observed watching Billy enter the arena and awaiting an opponent.

It was something of an adrenaline rush to enter the middle of an arena; the crowd suddenly roaring into life as some long awaited action suddenly started taking place. Lex fed off it and used it to help him fight. He knew how Billy fought, knew his weaknesses, Billy was an experienced fighter also, but didn't learn from his mistakes, nor learnt how to fight his opponents and Lex used this to his advantage. He was disappointed that it ended so suddenly, but it was only the first fight of the night, more like a warm up for the main event. As Billy was helped out of the arena, one of the sector four fighters stepped in. Lex as more than ready to take one of them on, but found the fight more of a challenge because he didn't know his opponent. His advantage was that his opponent didn't know him.

The crowd seemed even more eager to see this fight going on and it continued for a good few minutes, with both opponents getting in some of their best moves. Lex found the guy was starting to tire far too quickly considering he'd already fought Billy before him and still wasn't winded. Using this to his advantage, Lex made the guy chase him almost around the perimeter of the arena, throwing a few punches, dodging perfectly, causing him to move and twist, tiring him out quicker. Finally Lex grew bored of dodging and let fly a few kicks and punches of his own and the guy hit the floor before he knew what was happening.

Lex gave the guy a smug look before returning to the rest of his group who were cheering wildly, as two new opponents took to centre stage.

"Gees if these guys all fight like that, this is going to be easy," Jake said with a grin.

"They fight good, but tire easily," Lex said taking in a few deep breaths. "Best advantage we've got."

"Someone wasn't happy that you got their guy," Stella told him, nodding opposite to where the young woman had took to yelling at the fallen man as he bent over double holding his stomach.

"Pride comes before a fall," Skye grinned before turning her attention back to the ring, she was eager to get in there herself.

A few more minutes past as the fights took place, an opponent defeated a new one entered and the winner took them on, and so on. Stella was awaiting her chance to take on the feisty young woman of sector four who seemed just as eager to enter the main ring. Jake left the centre of the ring a smug look on his face having taken on a couple of sector ten guys.

"Easy as pie, where's the drinks," he grinned, before swiping his tongue along his lips to check out the damage of a busted lip.

"Looks like I'm up guys," Stella informed them as she watched the young woman stride into the centre of the arena and stared directly over to their group.

"Go Stel," Skye told her. "While you're there wipe that smug look off her face."

"Yeah, with the floor," Adam added as Stella strode into the centre just as confidently. She watched, as Ebony looked her up and down trying to size her up before launching at her with a few high kicks, thankfully she was ready for it and took a few steps back, bracing herself for a low punch she sensed was coming.

The rest of the group watched impressed at the dodge and gave her a few shouts of encouragement. The crowd had become raucous at the fighting and cheers rained down from all sides. Stella got an advantage and her fists made contact more than once causing the young woman to bend over in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Using the pause as an advantage Stella, continued on and swept he with her leg and the woman ended up on her back, yelling out in pain and as well as anger that she was put into the position.

Stella stepped back and gave her a chance to get up, not willing to let the fight be over so quickly, she was just starting to enjoy herself. They parried and twisted a few times, the fight drawing out for a few minutes, but Lex had been correct, none of them were up for long drawn out fights and this one was tiring quickly, her fighting became sloppy. Becoming bored, Stella swept her onto her back again and this time the woman stayed down. Stella put on a mocking action of wiping her hands as she left the arena, the crowds applauding rapidly.

The fighting soon came to and end, as each fighter got his or her time in the ring. The group made their way out of the building congratulating each other on a job well done. They stood by the car talking with some other fighters who'd skipped the fight this time round.

"Hey Guys, great show you put on in there," came a voice behind them. Lex turned to see Glen standing with a few young woman tagging along.

"Ah Glen," he said with a look at his friend. "How goes the betting master?"

"With your fighting Lex, moneys coming in great," replied Glen.

"So where my cut?"

"Got it right here Lex," said Glen, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket.

Lex took the wad from him with a smile and started counting through it.

"Who's your friend?" he asked as he counted through the money, not taking his eyes from the money, but very aware of the young woman who was trying to catch his eye as she stood by Glen.

"This is Zandra, thought I'd bring her along, show her what you guys are all about," Glen explained.

"You enjoy the show?" asked Lex, looking over at Zandra and fully taking in her appearance. He liked what he saw.

"A couple of boys fighting in a ring, it makes a girls night," she shot over to him with a tinge of sarcasm. "Come on Glen, I want to get home."

Pretty and feisty, certainly something Lex found attractive. Glen gave him a wave of goodbye, assured the others their money would be coming and turned to walk after Zandra. Lex made a mental note to make sure they were introduced again.

In the coming months there was a shift in the world. What he'd thought was just effects from the drinking became a much more serious affair as Lex found his father had succumbed to a virus which was suddenly rife everywhere. Taken into hospital, he found he didn't miss the presence of his father at home and didn't have any notions of visiting him frequently at hospital. Things at home were suddenly normal. His mother didn't act so timid; in fact it was almost like a new freedom for her to do, as she wanted in her home. But the normalcy didn't last for long as she became sick also. Lex did his best to care for her, but there was a sense of emptiness and loneliness the whole situation brought about.

It was the fact that it was happening everywhere that caused so much worry, if he wasn't at home looking after his mother, he was having to deal with Zandra whom he'd started dating and who didn't seem at all ready to have to face the reality of the situation. Most of the time they saw each other she was too busy crying over what was going on. The street fighting raves had long since been abandoned, kids were being evacuated out of the city as more and more adults fell ill.

"Lex, perhaps it would be best for you to go," his mother told him. "These training camps, they'll help prepare you for the end. Teach you how to survive."

"I already know how to survive," Lex retorted, he didn't need to be told how.

"They need young men like you, I know your streetwise Lex. They are saying there won't be any adults left eventually, you'll be responsible then."

Lex didn't want that kind of responsibility, why was it being thrust upon him. It was bad enough having to deal with what was happening, feeling helpless as the adult population died slowly around him.

"What about you, what about Zan?" he said, he was responsible, he wasn't going to leave like a coward, evacuation and the camps were crazy ideas. The adults running them would soon be dead themselves and then where would they be.

"I'll go to the hospital, there's not much that can be done for me now. You go to the training camp, they need young men like you, you can return here for Zandra eventually, when your better equipped to look after her." His mother said wisely.

"I can look after her now," Lex replied a little angrily, he'd looked after himself all these years just fine. Now that his future stared starkly in everyone's faces, they were suddenly interested in what would happen to him. He already had it all worked out, they wanted to change everything.

"Yes dear, I know, I just-," his mother looked at him forlornly, she looked lost and alone and afraid "I don't want you to be here when I go. The camps will give you something to do, you'll be away from it all, all this madness and mayhem. When it's all over you'll come back, everything will have changed, you'll have changed. I don't want you to see it Lex, best you leave and come back to face whatever the world has changed into by then."

"No I don't want to, I want to stay here and be with you and Zandra."

"Zandra will be with her parents or best for her that she leaves also. This is no place for children," his mother told him.

"I'm not a child."

"No, you haven't been a child for a long long time," she smiled weakly. "But you'll always be my boy. I never really told you what to do, I was weak as a parent and as a wife Lex. I should have protected you more and I didn't and I'm sorry for that. But this is the one time I will tell you what to do, because it's for your own good. Go away from this place, go to the camps, trucks go by all the time with evacuees, go away and be the man I know you can be."

"But mom," Lex felt awkward, for the first time in his life in a way his mother was acting like a mother to him. She silenced him with a raise of her hand as she lay in her bed and gave him a soft smile.

"Consider it a mothers dying wish," she said quietly.

As the truck drove them to an undisclosed location, Lex didn't want to think of what he'd left behind. He'd made Glen promise him that whatever happened he'd take care of Zandra and he'd promised he'd go back one day, whenever that day came and however it presented itself. He didn't know what the future held, or how he'd cope with it. He'd adapt, he'd adapted to situations all his life, this was just a new venture to learn from. He thought of his father finally at rest from the demons, which had seemed to plague all his life and of his mother eager to send him away so he wouldn't have to watch more of the suffering she'd been handed so often in life. And then he locked away the memories, pushed them aside and looked forward to what the future would bring him, promising himself he'd survive.


	5. Salene & Patsy

**The Making of a Woman**

_(loss of innocence)_

Staring at the reflection in the mirror, Salene ran a finger through her dark brunette hair and sighed. The eyes stared back from the face in the mirror, lifeless and un eager for the day ahead, the mouth permanently dipping at the edges, shoulders sagging. She leaned forward, her elbow on the dresser top, her chin in her upturned hand.

Her mother's voice called from below, anxious to see her off for her first day of school. Sighing, she stood, picking up the regulation school cardigan and pulled it over her shoulders, grabbing her school bag from the hook on her bedroom door before she appeared in the hall.

"Salene," called her mother from the base of the stairs before she muttered loudly. "Oh where is that girl? Salene"

"I'm here mom, I'm coming," she said, pulling her cardigan on properly.

Her mother rolled her eyes as she came slowly down the stairs, un-enthusiastic of the day ahead.

"Salene, today is you're first day of school, do you want to be late?" asked her mother, pushing her towards the front door. "That wouldn't be the best impression to give, you're sister was never late, especially in high school. These are the important years of your education, you need to keep you're head in the books and out of the clouds."

"Yes mom," Salene rolled her eyes as she was propelled out of the front door.

"Now have a good day, make a good first impression, and remember to come straight home afterwards. No hanging about, the Patterson's are expecting you over."

Salene was already heading out of the front gate when the front door closed swiftly. She started her walk along to the end of the road where the school bus would be collecting her.

"Hi Salene," said a voice beside her.

"Hi Patsy, looking forward to your first day?"

"Yeah I guess, it's a little scary going to the same school as the big kids now, but its only junior high. You must be really excited, you're in high school now."

"Yeah Patsy, I'm real excited," replied Salene, trying to sound cheerful. Truthfully, she hated school although she did well in her classes. But she was plain beside the other girls and however hard she tried, she brought in average grades according to her mother and could never live up to the standards her sister had set before her. Her sister was the pretty one, the brainy one, the popular one. Salene was average and plain in comparison. School only helped to accentuate that fact.

Patsy Patterson and her younger brother Paul had lived by the Lincoln's ever since she could remember. Salene, the younger of the two Lincoln sisters had been their babysitter for years and she'd been a good friend. Patsy was nervous for her first day of junior high and was glad Salene was at hand to at least accompany her to school. She knew a few people from her neighbourhood who were going, but it didn't make the first day any easier. It was ok for Paul; he went to a school for the Deaf and didn't have to make new friends this year. For him it was business as usual. He'd already left for school with their mother five minutes earlier.

The few weeks previous, in the lead up from long summer days where you could relax and not worry about school and homework, Patsy had inundated Salene with questions about what junior high would bring. Salene had assured her the nightmarish school yarns of 'beatings' from the older kids to the youngest weren't true and that most of the time she'd find the older kids ignored the younger kids.

Usually Patsy felt confident and self assured, but when she'd awoke this morning, her stomach was filled with butterflies and they'd not calmed down at all throughout the short morning of breakfast and dressing in uniform. That was another thing Paul got out of, he didn't have to wear a uniform and was free to wear what he wanted. He'd been making fun of Patsy all morning because of her uniform and hadn't done anything to calm her nerves. She knew he was never malicious or nasty when he made fun, but on her first day, she could have done without it.

As they reached the corner where the school bus would collect them, joining the small crowd of neighbourhood kids who had gathered, Patsy passed a glanced around for any familiar faces as the school bus drew up to the curb.

Salene dropped her school bag gratefully to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. First year of high school over, only a few more to go and she'd be free from all of it. Summer was a welcome relief, three months of nothing to do. No early mornings, no hours of homework, no relentless endless nights of cramming for exams.

"Oh so you decided to come home eventually I see," said her mother, looking down the hallway from the kitchen.

Sighing Salene picked her bag up and started heading upstairs to her room, she'd told her mother that she wouldn't be returning home straight from school but as always, her mother found a reason to berate her about anything and everything.

"I told the Patterson's you'd be around by six," her mother called up to her.

"I'm not going to the Patterson's tonight remember, I'm going to Claire's for a the party," replied Salene, it was another thing she'd told her mother about, weeks ago, and repeatedly reminded her over the weeks.

"Well Claire's party will have to wait will just have to be missed, I promised them you'd go," said her mother in a stern voice.

"Fine I'll call them and let them know I already have plans," replied Salene, it had been ages since she or her friends had had a good party and chill out. The party was a celebration of getting through another years of school.

"You will do no such thing."

Her mother had moved to the base of the stairs and looked up at her with a 'don't cross me' stare.

"But I've planned to go-."

"I don't care, there's a reason Bette wants you there tonight. The children are unaware as yet, but their father was taken into hospital this afternoon. The doctors are unsure what is wrong, but Bette wants to be at the hospital when test results come in, and seeing as I'm working tonight, you're the one it falls to."

Salene would have retorted and fought this argument out, but on hearing Mr Patterson was unwell she relented a little. Perhaps everything would turn out all right, Mrs Patterson would return home early, and she'd make it for a few hours to the party.

"But Salene's supposed to be going to a party tonight, she was talking to her friends all the way home on the school bus about it." said Patsy as her mother told her that Salene would be looking after herself and Paul that evening.

"Well her mother assured me Salene could come and watch you for a little while."

"But she was looking forward to it," said Patsy, feeling a little dejected for her friend at having to give up her evening. "Anyways, you don't work tonight and neither does dad, so why do we need a sitter?"

"You're father got caught up with work this afternoon and has had quite a stressful long day so I suggested we went out for a meal and let him relax away from home for a few hours."

Patsy gave her mother a cynical look and exchanged a glance with her brother. Neither of them believed the story, but also couldn't figure out where else their mother could be going. She certainly wasn't dressed for an evening meal out with their father. The doorbell rang before it opened and Salene let herself in.

"Hello?" she called out softly.

"Ah Salene, thank you so much for coming over," smiled Bette Patterson walking into the hall and leaving Paul and Patsy to sigh and shrug their shoulders. Grown ups always found something to hide from younger ones, even their own children. Picking up her handbag, Bette stood by the front door as Salene hung up her jacket.

"I'm sorry Salene for dropping you in it like this, Patsy just told me you'd planned on going out for the evening," she said, feeling guilty at having spilt her plans.

"Don't worry about it Mrs Patterson, under the circumstances I can't complain can I?" said Salene in a soft voice. "I just hope everything turns out ok."

"Oh it will I'm sure, but I just, well, I-."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine, stay as long as you have to," Salene assured her as she helped her into her coat and Bette stepped out into the front porch.

"Well the children don't know anything, but if I have to stay longer I suppose we may have no choice but to break the news. We'll see how it goes, I'll call from the hospital," whispered Bette before going down the porch steps to the drive. "Bye Salene, and thanks again."

Mr Patterson didn't return from the hospital. Within a few months the virus had spread beyond anyone's expectations, and most of the adults had feel prey to it. Evacuations we're being made in the area for all the children. Most were being sent to the country where the effects of the virus weren't as bad, yet.

"I don't want to go," cried Patsy, holding onto Salene's hand tightly, as they sat in her back garden. Salene didn't want her to leave either, but Mrs Patterson was getting weaker everyday and like most adults, was confined to her bed. There was little anyone could do, even doctors and nurses were scarce and so it was left to the older teenagers to stay and look after their parents as younger children were sent away. "I want to stay here with you."

"Ok Patsy, its ok," said Salene, she was tired. She was looking after her mother and Bette together, flitting from one house to another. Patsy and Paul in tow. Bette wanted to sign the papers to evacuate Paul and Patsy to the country, but Patsy had cried, screamed, begged to stay and Paul wouldn't and couldn't leave without her. "I'll talk to you're mom, I'll tell her you can stay with me, both you and Paul, we will get through this ok."

The little girl clung to her, sobbing tears into her shoulder.

"You promise, we can stay here with you?" mumbled Patsy between sobs.

"Yes, I'll talk to Bette. You have to promise me, you'll help out a little. We can all make this work, you to Paul."

Paul, who'd been watching the whole conversation solemnly from another sun seat nodded his head in agreement.

Salene had spoken to Bette later that day and Bette had reluctantly agreed. She didn't want her children to see her in the state she was in, but sending them away as she slowly ebbed away was also a heart rending thought. She wanted her last days to be full of memories of her children. As the weeks progressed and both women grew sicker, Bette was moved into Salene's house, along with the two children. A nurse or doctor, whichever could be spared, paid visits twice a week to the house, but like the rest of the neighbourhoods and sectors, not much could be done but keep people comfortable. The hospitals were full and not a day passed by Salene didn't see hearses drive along one street or another carrying coffins.

She tried to make life as easy and normal as possible under the circumstances for herself, Patsy and Paul. It wasn't easy but they all tried hard and fell into routine. Salene had given up on school, nursing her mother and Bette became a full time role.

"But Salene, why do I have to go to school? You're not going, Paul isn't going, why do I have to go?"

"Because Patsy, the school is still open, it lets you get out of the house for a while too, we all need a little reprieve now and then. Paul can't go to school, you know that his school closed down last week due to insufficient staff, it isn't fair he has to mope around here anymore than it is for you to go, but that's all part of life."

"But Sal," whined Patsy.

"Please Patsy, for me, please," asked Salene softly, honestly the less Patsy or Paul could be around the house lately the better. The two women upstairs were getting worse and it wasn't good for the kids to be around that. Salene hadn't seen any solution for Paul at the moment but she'd think of something. She'd been tempted to phone to the school and ask if he could merely attend with Patsy and sit in classes, work through some books. But the school had a host of problems, without adding to them; so she'd kept quiet about the idea and instead kept Paul occupied with chores or set him some work herself.

"Ok, I'll go, but Sal, there's less and less to do there. There aren't enough teachers anymoreand most of the kids are being evacuated, there are less and less people there everyday."

"Alright Patsy, just for a few more days sweetie. I doubt school will be in session much longer anyway. But like I said, it's for your own benefit, you need a break. You and Paul are such good help around the house, but you really do need time away. Listen, the nurse should be here this evening, so we'll go to the park afterwards, you, Paul and me. We'll take a picnic and have some fun, ok"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok."

"Great, now go help Paul prepare some breakfast for yourselves, while I check on mom and Bette."

Salene started up the stairs tiredly. She'd been up most of the night watching the two bedsides and was feeling tired, her body ached. As she reached the top landing, the phone rang shrilly and she hurried into her room to pick up her receiver.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hello, is that the Lincoln residence?" said a male voice.

"Yes that's correct," replied Salene.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mrs Lincoln."

"This isn't Mrs Lincoln, this is her daughter."

"Could I speak to Mrs Lincoln?"

"My mother is very sick," replied Salene, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Please, what is it? Who is this?"

"Can I ask you you're name?" asked the voice.

"Salene," she replied.

"Hello Salene, this is Dr Jessop's, I work in Meadowfield hospital."

Salene didn't need to hear the rest; she knew why he was calling. She should have known on his announcement of bearing bad news. There was only one reason why he'd be calling. There was only one person missing from this family unit and only one person she knew who worked at Meadowfield hospital. Deep down she'd wondered if her sister would be susceptible to the virus, but obviously even those in their mid twenties weren't going to escape the infection.

"Salene, hello, did you hear me?"

"Yes Dr Jessop's, thank you for calling and letting us know. I'll inform my mother, I appreciate the call, thank you."

Salene replaced the receiver with a heavy hand and suddenly felt very weak. She felt immobile, she wanted to shut the bedroom door, climb under the covers, go to sleep and hope to wake when this nightmare was over. Everything was falling down around them, everything they'd appreciated, and everything they'd taken for granted. She'd not seen her sister in years, when the virus started to spread people were restricted from travelling and Karen was a nurse, so her duty was to her patients. They'd spoken briefly, kept little contact throughout their mother's demise, they'd never been close. But Salene missed her now and wanted her. A small piece of guilt lay on her heart that her sister hadn't had family around her as she lay dying, probably in a ward full of others dying, alone and afraid.

Salene hadn't even known she was ill.

"Salene?" said Patsy quietly, walking in through the backdoor.

Salene and Paul were sitting at the breakfast bar snacking on some crisps and reading some old comics.

"Hi Patsy, how was school today?" smiled Salene, swivelling round on her chair. Patsy stood with a small child beside her, clutching a teddy bear to her chest and looking wide eyed and scared.

"This is Cloe, she's a friend from school," said Patsy a little nervously.

"Hi Cloe, come on in," said Salene invitingly. Cloe moved forward a few steps before pausing once more. "You kids want something to eat?"

Cloe eyed the crisps lying on the counter top hungrily but said nothing.

"Here, why don't you hop on up next to Paul and I'll sort us something proper to eat."

Patsy propelled Cloe further towards the counter and watched as she climbed up onto one of the high stool chairs next to Paul who gave a grin and said 'Hi'. Salene disappeared to the pantry to see what she could create from its contents. Patsy followed her in.

"Can Cloe stay?" she asked.

"What for supper?Of course," replied Salene.

"No, not just for supper, forever," replied Patsy.

Salene paused what she was doing and looked round at Patsy who was looking very serious and hopeful up at her.

"Please Salene, can she stay, she's got nowhere to go unless they evacuate her to the country and what's the point in doing that when all the adults out there are getting infected as well."

"What about her family Patsy?" asked Salene.

"She doesn't have any," said Patsy quietly, her eyes filled with tears at the thought "Her mom and dad got sick at the same time, and, and-."

"It's ok Pat's, its ok," said Salene as the girl started to cry.

Salene wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she took in a few gulps of air.

"They died at home and Cloe was there and found them and she doesn't have anyone to look after her and she came to school today and she's got nowhere else to go and I said she could come home with me."

"Alright Patsy alright, of course she can stay here with us," said Salene her head reeling at the thought of the poor girl having found her parents both dead. And now there she was sitting in her kitchen, all alone in the world. This really was a nightmarish hell they were being put through. No wonder the poor child was so quiet and looked so terrified, she was in shock most likely.

Patsy and Cloe never returned to the school. They stayed at home with Paul and spent most of their time in the garden making up games for themselves. Cloe spoke little and on occasion wandered off, so Salene made a game up with Patsy and Paul to keep an eye on her most times.

Bette was the first of the mothers to die. Salene was by her bedside throughout the night and as she grew worse, Salene grew more and more concerned. Although at the back of her mind she knew nothing could be done, first thing in the morning, as she heard the three kids get up and trundle downstairs for breakfast she grabbed a coat and followed them down.

"Patsy, I've got to go out."

"Where?"

"To see if there are any doctors in the neighbourhood, we're running out of medicine and the nurse didn't come remember. I need to se if I can get some. You're in charge until I get back. Cloe, no wandering off, just make yourselves breakfast and play quietly ok. I won't be gone long, I'm not going far."

With that Salene left the house, in hopes of finding some doctor or nurse, or some help. Right now, after the months of playing nurse, she was terrified of what was coming. She knew that the women were dying, but she refused to let it happen, she didn't want to see it happen. She had to know that she'd done everything possible before it happened.

"Where's Salene?" signed Paul to Patsy after half an hour had passed. Cloe sat in the corner reading.

"I don't know," replied Patsy.

The house seemed strangely quiet without Salene to organise something for them to do. It was unusual for Salene to just go off like that. Patsy knew she'd been up all night, she'd heard her wandering about, upstairs, downstairs, getting clean linens, towels. She was about to suggest they clean the breakfast dishes and sort something out for Salene when she heard the faint sound of a bell ringing from upstairs. They'd came up with the idea mainly so Salene wouldn't have to sit by the beds twenty four seven. The bells were on an easy pull so the two women wouldn't have to exert themselves.

Standing up, Patsy looked upwards warily as the bell ran softly once more.

"Salene didn't want us going up there," said Cloe quietly from her corner, eyeing Patsy as Patsy moved towards the door slowly.

"Salene isn't here though is she," replied Patsy. "We can't just let them wait, who knows how much longer she'll be."

"Patsy," started Cloe once more.

"Cloe, it will be ok," replied Patsy, walking slowly towards the stairs. In the last week or so, Salene had kept them out of the bedrooms where the two women stayed, because their conditions had worsened considerably.

Patsy felt nervous walking up the stairs; she didn't like seeing either her mother or Salene's in the state they were in now. But she also didn't want to leave them neglected and alone when Salene had went out for help. She knew something was wrong with one of them else Salene wouldn't have left in such a hurry that morning. Reaching the top landing she walked slowly towards the door of her mother's room when the bell rang languidly once more from Salene's mother's room. Patsy walked cautiously to it trying to steel herself for what sight she would see when she opened the door.

The door creaked softly as she opened it, the room was dim inside. The curtains drawn tightly shut to keep out the light.

"Mrs Lincoln," said Pasty quietly, approaching the bed slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Patsy," croaked Catherine Lincoln softly. "Where is Salene?"

"She's went to find a doctor, she said she needs more medicine for you and my mom. Do you need something?" asked Patsy, trying not to stare at the broken cracked sore skin of the woman lying in the bed.

"Water," sighed Catherine before taking in a deep breath.

Patsy picked up the glass of water with slightly shaking hands and held the straw between her fingers, moving it closer to the woman's lips. They opened only slightly and took a sip from the straw before pulling away. Placing the glass back on the bedside table, Patsy watched as she closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Can I get anything else for you Mrs Lincoln?" she whispered.

She didn't get a reply and stood a few more minutes before she edged towards the door. She had the sudden urge to get out of the dark room with the figure lying in discomfort on the bed. Back in the safety of the hall, Patsy pulled the door closed and breathed a sigh.

She eyed the door of her mother's room and took a breath. She would feel guilty if she had paid a visit to Salene's mother and not her own mothers. Taking a deep breath she turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Like the last room, it was dark and stuffy inside. Patsy approached the bed, where her mother lay, quiet and still.

A voice inside her told her turn and run, to get out of the room, like it had been telling her in the last one. She didn't want to see the harsh cracked out breaks on her mother's skin, where blood congealed and had dried. She didn't want to see the chapped dried lips, but there she was looking down at the frail figure of the person she'd grown up calling mother. It was the eyes, which caused Patsy to feel rooted to the spot. In years to come she would remember feeling rooted to the spot, unable to move, as if she was paralysed, numb, frozen. The eyes, which everyone had told her she'd inherited, stared lifelessly up at her. They stared into nothingness, into a black invisible void. In that moment Patsy felt part of her childhood wiped out forever, in a way a small part of her grew up and she knew the reality the virus had brought upon the world.

Salene had to help carry both bodies out of the house. With more and more adults dying out, it was left to the older kids to take on responsibility. They buried Patsy and Paul's mother on a glorious summer day in the back garden of the Henderson house. Five days later, they buried Salene's mother alongside her.

Within the next few months the struggle to survive in a strange new world started. The adults all died out and there were new rules to live by. Kids ran the streets and old world and new world collided, Tribes formed and people fought.

They had to abandon their home, there was nothing to remain there for and the neighbourhood grew more and more dangerous. The four decided to go into the city and see if a new life could be found there, they needed to find food and water. As they travelled through the sectors, learning the new rules of the streets, living on what they could find, a stray dog started following them one day. Eventually they decided to name him Bob and he became part of their small little group.

Salene tried to protect them as much as she could, but despite her best efforts, she knew deep inside she'd been so busy protecting the kids, that she hadn't protected herself. Sometimes she'd wistfully think back to the days of school, she'd hated them then, but now she'd gladly welcome the challenge of working hard for her grades and cramming for exams. Her thoughts turned to her family, and she convinced herself that had it been her sister in these situation things would have been different, her sister could have handled this all better. What did she know of surviving, she was weak, and if the Demon Dogs or the Locos ever caught up with them, who knew what would happen.

They found a private little space to call their own, and they'd managed to scrape together some food. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. Their space had swings and a slide, their own private play park and Patsy and Paul would reminisce about when they'd go for picnics in the park by the water fountain. Cloe still barely spoke, sometimes swinging for hours on the swings; teddy clutched close to her. Salene saw a broken soul inside, one who'd witnessed too much in such a short life. They'd all been forced to grow up too much to fast. Salene knew, now with the adults gone she and her generation were the oldest, most responsible people on the planet. She'd become a woman within eight months, nursing the sick, burying the dead, having dug their graves before hand. And as she watched the younger ones playing, she couldn't help but seethe adult in each of them.


	6. Jack

**The making of an Astute Man**

Jack gave a grin as a wad of cash was thrust in his direction. He always marvelled at how much people would pay for a measly exam paper, in only a few months he'd become a successful businessman on the school campus. The prospect of moving to a new school hadn't impressed him much when his parents had told him they were moving because of his father's job. However, this new schools computer system seemed to be even more flawed than his old schools. It had only taken a week to hack into the system and make some headway. Within weeks, it had gotten round that the new kid had easy access to exam papers and would supply them for a small fee.

Soon enough the bullying had fallen to a minimum, who cared if the kid had a slight lisp and dyed his hair bright red just for fun. He was a genius at computing and knew how to change grades with a push of a button. Jack was careful, knew how to stay under the radar of the teachers, but put himself out there as the go to man for anyone in need of help with their tech.

His parents both worked long hours, so he'd gotten used to being a loner from an early age. The move to a different sector meant it was easier to get downtown and weekends were spent at the mall browsing the computer shop for any new programs and gadgets. The owner knew him by name and usually they had a chat as they discussed the pros and cons of various new concepts being designed. Jack had ambitions to be a programmer himself and lost himself in his work as he worked out designs and kinks on self-improvements he made to his own computer.

The sweep of the virus across the world seemed to take him by surprise. Crept up on him unawares. He spent so much time on his own he didn't realise how serious his mother being ill was. It had started as a little cough, she hadn't complained and Jack hadn't asked. Her taking time off work had surprised him, but the surprise had been replaced by the finding out that the new English Language exam papers had been loaded onto the school computers. He'd made fifty dollars that week as word got round and kids bought their way through their exams.

When his mother didn't return to work he'd been curious enough to ask what was going on. After all, his mother had returned to work when he was three, a woman who loved her career and thrived to build on her achievements'. She'd told him she'd decided to work from home for a time and he'd thought nothing more of it. Jack lived in a secluded world, coming home from school, straight to his room, computer whirring, gadgets and gizmos ready to be tinkered with. That the world was slowly decaying around him simply didn't sink in until it was too late.

He had few friends, companions, geeks and nerds whom he could have intellectual conversations with. So the fact that their parents were very sick, dying even didn't filter through when he was considering how to make his computer run faster, or how to create more memory, or how much money he'd need to buy the latest program from the store.

It was when he arrived home one day to find his father sitting on the stairs, head in his hands, that he felt something shift. Jack couldn't hide his surprise, after all his dad worked until the dark hours of evening. The most Jack saw of his father during the week was when he was rushing out of the kitchen, a bagel in hand to beat the morning traffic, or walking from his car after he'd pulled in onto the driveway late at night.

"Dad?" He'd mumbled, eyeing the man carefully.

He felt awkward, his father was in his path, and usually he was in through the front door and up the stairs before the door closed shut behind him.

"Jack." His father had said in equal surprise, as if not expecting him to walk through the door.

Jack hovered, unsure where to move. Access upstairs was out; perhaps he'd go and make himself a sandwich instead. Setting his bag by the stairs to pick up later he started moving toward the kitchen before his father stopped him.

"Jack, we need to talk." His father started, stopping him before he could leave. "It's your mother."

Jack paused and eyed him. His parents had been evasive like this when they'd planned moving the last time. Only it had been his mother carefully explaining that the were leaving to come here. Jack wondered if that was why she'd been working from home, planning to move to a new job, getting everything settled and organised. With a roll of his eyes, he thought about the idea of moving again. Having to settle into a new school, deal with the usual bullying that came with being the new kid. He had a good deal here, made good money, stayed out of trouble.

"We're not moving again," he groaned with a sigh. "We've only just settled here, I thought mom was happy where she is now."

"We're not moving anywhere Jack," his father replied.

The man was pale, eyes lined with black shadows of restlessness and worry. He looked at his son concerned, wondering how he'd cope in a new world. He was a man who worked with numbers; he knew the statistics and statistics said that kids weren't affected by the virus sweeping the world. He still couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing. To know his son would survive. Knowing his son would survive alone. For the first time in a long time, he took in his son who looked at him like he was a stranger. There was something lacking between them, a bond that had never really formed. Jack kept himself to himself, just like his parents. He'd tried hard, worked hard to give his family a good life. They wanted for nothing, owned the house, two cars, vacationed twice a year. Yet for all of it, he'd sacrificed so much, including a relationship with his son and now it was too late to make amends for it. Still he found himself reaching out to the boy, a hand on his shoulder as he told him the news.

"Your mother," he faltered, there was a nightmare currently ripping the world to shreds and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Sucking in a breath and looking his son in the eyes, he told him the truth, straight and to the point as they'd always spoken. "Your mother's dead son."

In the days that followed, Jack had moved as if in limbo. Suddenly the world around him became a bigger place, a place dangerously crumbling into something he couldn't recognise. He didn't return to school and his father stayed home from work. He didn't go to the mall or tinker with his computer. Instead, they sat together, watched the news together and waited for the world to end. As the weeks passed Jack learned about who his father was, he learned more in those weeks than he had in his lifetime. His dad asked him about his interests and Jack found himself confiding to his dad about his business ventures. After all, if the world was ending, what did it matter if he told his old man about his illegal school activities? At least he wasn't doing drugs he pointed out.

His father had smiled and marvelled at his capabilities, slightly guilty at being proud at his son's business achievements. It gave him hope that in the new world, Jack would be able to stand on his own two feet and cope with whatever the outcome. When calls came for evacuation, his father allowed him to make his own decision. Stay or go it was up to him. Jack decided to stay; being locked up in some facility with other kids didn't enthral him entirely. He'd rather spend time with his father in his final days.

It was an ordinary day when his father died. Outside the sun was shining, a slight breeze on the air. Summer was fast approaching and Jack noted that soon the school term would be coming to an end. If school had still been in session. The schools had closed down long ago. There was a numbness Jack chose to envelop himself in, much like the first days of school when he had to endure the name-calling, the prodding and berating. Closing himself off so he didn't have to feel, or acknowledge anything but himself and his own small world he lived in.

He packed a large rucksack with essentials; he and his father had discussed at length things, which would be of value when the world ended. Though he couldn't carry around his entire computer, he stripped it of parts, circuit boards and wires. He stocked up on batteries, torches; things he knew would be handy when it came to bargaining and trading. He knew that money no longer held any use; other things were now of value and Jack liked to be prepared.

Leaving home, he already knew where he was planning to go, the mall. Stock up there and after that who knew what would happen. The new world had begun and he was determined to be ready for it.


	7. Zoot

**The Making of Power and Chaos**

Staring boredly upwards, Martin followed a crack forming from where the wall met the ceiling and stretched into the middle towards the light bulb. Drumming his fingers on the bed, he wondered how long he would have to stay in this bland room. With its bland walls, bland complexion, door closed to the chaos beyond. He'd been told he was lucky. Unique. One of the rare cases where children were infected by the same virus killing off the populations of the world. The children who contracted it merely became ill for a short time, symptoms no worse than a bad case of the cold. But the hospitals, doctors, experts prodded him with needles and ran endless tests in hopes of procuring a cure from him, one of the few who perhaps held the answers.

In the days he'd had to lay there in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines and boredly staring into the bland unknown he'd had time to ponder on the power he held. Something inside him made him different. Made him important, special. The adults needed him; though their search seemed fruitless, they didn't give up, because they needed to hope that that something about him that fought the virus could give them the answer to prevent the chaos destroying the world.

Martin hadn't ever been needed before. He was always the forgotten one, the quiet one, the one who wasn't expected to amount to anything much. Overshadowed by a brother who was good at everything. All his life Martin had grown up with the echo of Bray in his ears. Bray, who brought home all the top grades. Bray, the hero of the basketball court. Bray, who got all the girls. Bray, Bray, Bray. He was Martin, Bray's brother. Because of it, he'd been left alone at school, despite being quiet, vulnerable to bullies, they all left him alone, respecting or liking Bray too much to cause trouble. But it also brought him unwanted attention from the teachers. Expecting him to get similar grades, the coach expecting him to be able to run around the court without breaking a sweat. He saw the look in their eyes, the looks that said he'd never amount to anything much compared to his older brother.

Over the years, Martin had come to hate everything about Bray. The way he looked, the way he acted, as if the world was at his feet and he could control it to bow to his every thought and whim. But now Martin was the one with the power, the one people turned to when they were in need, desperation driving them to finally take notice of the quiet boy who was shunned by the world. For the first time he stepped out from behind his brother and saw a world without shadow or forbearance. He saw a world he could be in control of. The adults were dying and in their wake was a whole new way of life.

In his small room, with beeping machines, bland walls and cracked ceilings, Martin smiled and waited. Waited for the world to end. Waited for a new beginning. His planning and thinking was interrupted by the door opening and he sighed. Probably another nurse come to take some details. Flicking his eyes to the door, he was surprised to see part of the source of his thoughts walk through the door. Bray gave him a half smile, closing the door behind him with something mixed with belief.

Shirking his bag off his shoulder, Bray dragged a chair nearer to the bed, talking as moved.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Martin stared at the wall opposite and considered the question. Bray didn't ask him how he was feeling because he knew as well as everyone else that he was perfectly fine and the tests were all that was keeping him confined to a room in a hospital full of dying adults. How did Bray think he was doing?

"Fine," he replied in a monotonous tone. What did Bray care anyways? He was just there to make himself feel better, a show that he was doing his duty as a big brother.

"Brought you your game boy," Bray said, holding out the small device to him.

Martin didn't reach out for it, just flicked his eyes to it before glancing away again. It would suffice to while away the hours for a little time.

"Brought some books too," Bray added, setting the heavier items onto the mattress.

Martin became more interested at that thought. He'd grown bored of the comics his mother had brought him; he'd never enjoyed reading comics much. He preferred picking up a history book, pouring out information and detail which would fill up his mind, bring to life the history of the world. It had occurred to him, shut up in this small room, that he was witnessing history. He was part of it, intertwined, integral. Whether the adults failed or were victorious in finding a cure, he was part of that process now.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly, fingering one of the books. At least Bray had had the foresight to pick up a few of his favourites. Sometimes his brother surprised him, made it seem like he took notice of him. Martin doubted it was true but sometimes the little things made him re-consider.

Bray shifted in his seat, leaning toward him, hands clasped together, shoulders hunched. Martin decided there was nothing else worthy of his attention in the room and so focused on his brother. Bray looked at him steadily; few people looked him in the eyes anymore. One small price to pay for catching a virus killing every other person, it had affected his eyes. The doctors had used technical terms to explain it, but Martin hadn't even known what they were talking about until he'd looked into the mirror. His eyes had seemed to take on a life of their own, wide, focused, clear icy blue. Though his sight hadn't been affected, the appearance of his eyes seemed to have an affect on people, as if they were afraid to look at him. Even his own mother avoided his eye line unless completely necessary. Before he'd contracted the virus his father had passed away, he'd become sick only days later and been in the hospital for two weeks since.

"What is it?" Martin asked Bray who seemed caught between thought and speaking, as if he weren't sure what to say.

"It's mom," Bray said quietly, looking him right in the eyes.

Martin barely bristled; it wasn't as if it was a shock. Every parent was dying, they'd already lost one. It was inevitable that his mother would be dead soon too.

"She in the hospital?" Martin asked, so as not to seem as callous as he felt inside.

"Yeah, they brought her in a few hours ago. I wanted to find out how bad it was before I came to see you." Bray nodded his head.

"She got very long?" Martin questioned, pondering how much more death it would take before this world ended.

Bray shook his head and shifted in his seat again.

"They don't think so, I've asked if we can go see her together." he said quietly.

Martin sat up a little at that prospect, before frowning and looking round at the walls again.

"I want out of here altogether Bray," he said with a sudden determination. When he left this room, he wouldn't be coming back. He turned to glare at his brother and was surprised to find Bray nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I think it's time you were out of here too." Bray said with a half smile, as if they'd reached some momentary equal ground of certainty. "Let me speak to the doctors, see if they are willing to let you go. If they aren't, well I doubt we'll have the authorities after us."

"So why not just sneak off while they're not looking?" Martin asked, impatiently, already pushing the covers away and swinging his legs round to get off the bed.

"Because there's a right way and a wrong way of doing things Martin and right now we're going to do it the right way." Bray replied, reaching out and setting a hand on his arm before he could start pulling at wires which had pads attached to him, leading to monitors by his bed.

'Your way,' Martin thought dismissively, but gave a nod of agreement.

A little later Bray left to go find a doctor and Martin picked up one of the books Bray had brought, thumbing through the pages. Detailed accounts of wars fought over the years, the leaders who led them, their successes and failures. It was a favourite subject of his, the subject of war, how they had shaped the world, made it what had become. Even now, the adults were fighting a war, a war they were going to lose. Because they didn't hold the key to the chaos, they didn't have the power, and that was when Martin knew he would survive in the new world. Because he held the keys to Power and Chaos.

Bray didn't find a doctor, but they left even so and without a word raised from anyone. What doctors and nurses remained were too involved in providing what care they could for the dying. Bray and Martin visited their mother, close to death but holding on. It would be three weeks before she died, holding on until the very end. Martin returned to school, for no other reason than to start putting into motion plans suddenly filling his mind minute after minute. He barely slept, instead thinking of the future, a new world with a new way of living. A vacuum of power just waiting to be taken hold of and excised. It was his chance, his moment, to step out from the shadows and be noted, he'd no longer be the brother of Bray, no longer be the underachiever. Bray did everything the right way, the way of the adults, where everything had a time and place.

The adults were dying, the adults were dead and so were the ways of society and how to live. History could be written and he, Martin, stood in the midst of the new world and would be part of it's new creation. In future years, he'd be remembered, because history remembered powerful leaders. All around him were the armies which would help or hinder him, they only needed their minds opened to the possibilities of what could be. Take their minds off the death around them and to the opportunity presenting itself. No longer were they going to be told what their destinies would be, no longer would they be controlled and herded, like mindless beings being told what to do. Destiny was their's to design and control.

Trudy became a problem, betrayed him, both of them did, Trudy and Bray. Once again overshadowed by his brother, he left them to each other. It was no matter, he no longer needed either of them, he'd learned long ago that the only person he could trust was himself. He'd shown light to many, kids lost in their own shadows and he led them to the light.

The shine of power in the darkness, the power they held, the future stretching out before them and they could pave a way across it. Like locusts devouring the shadows, creating a new existence, the keepers of power and chaos.

###

He needed a name and like his whole life lived in the shadows, small and overlooked, he found it hidden in the pages of a favourite history book. A small column, insignificant compared to the wars of great nations, but the name struck him, festered in his mind, gave him time for contemplation. _'Zoot Suit Riots'_. With a cagey smile he allowed the idea to grow, power and chaos was the new rule of this world. The Locusts would cause havoc in the streets, he'd be a leader, a ruler of the new empire and nobody was going to stop him.

As the world gave in to chaos, Martin died and Zoot rose up, stepping into the void and becoming part of history.


End file.
